New world New rules
by Romy-goodness
Summary: Wanda, John, Rogue and Remy are on a mission to find John's daugter Sheila who has been transported to an alternate Dimesion. Jonda-Romy--x over with Naruto Anime- My first fanfic!
1. The sand siblings

Disclaimer: I own Naruto not. I only own my OC. I don't even own this computer, it's Ukyoumon's! She's gonna SO kill me! She HATES original chars… and loves Naruto and Digimon… If she found out that I was "soiling the good name of Naruto" with an original character

She would go Temari on me! And I don't own X men.

I had to pay her to tell me about the characters…..

Summary: Basically an OC, fic. A girl named Sheila gets sucked into Naruto-verse and has to find her way home to bayville. Jonda-Romy--x over w/ the Naruto Anime serries-

-------------------

:Chapter one:

- Sheila, meet the sand trio. -

A thirteen-year-old girl sat curled up in an armchair in the corner of her family's living room.

Her name was Sheila. She was the daughter of St. John and Wanda Allderyce.

She cast a bored glance around her. She had been watching TV for along time and had shut it off a moment ago.

She had inherited her father's mutant ability to manipulate fire. She had short red hair that was tied up in pigtails, blue eyes, and freckles.

She was wearing a long skirt with matching sandals (all orange btw) and a long sleeved shirt with a red vest.

It was raining outside, her father was at work, and her mother had stepped out. Sheila sighed and stood up to stretch when the room began to shake violently. Thinking this was an earthquake she made a bold dash towards the door that led out onto the patio.

A dark hole appeared under the armchair and swallowed it whole. She had just wrapped her fingers around the handle when her ankles pulled her in.

---------------------

A young woman, who looked to be between 14 and 17 landed gracefully onto the ground and opened an oversized fan which she had tied to her back with a long green scarf.

She wore a short, long sleeved, the sleeves were rolled to three quarter lengths, dress that could

very well be a collar-less coat that hung loosely around her shoulders. Underneath this she wore a mesh/fishnet shirt that covered all but her neck.

Her hair was tied in four, yes four, pig tails on the back her head. And she wore a long strip of cloth with a rectangular metal plate attached around her neck.

One of her legs had the same mesh/net material around her calve and the other leg had it stopping above her knee and starting somewhere under her dress/coat.

She had sandals on too, and her hair was a slightly dark sandy color.

There was a man with a red and green scroll on his back about ten yards away and she and her brothers were to take it back to its rightful owner, after of course they copy the Justus from it. Her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, were stationed nearby and let her have the fight this time.

The man was badly injured but still had some fight left in him. He threw some Shuriken but they were literally blown away by the girl making a very fast sweeping motion with her fan.

With a flick of her wrist Temari adjusted her fan, she wanted this to be quick. She forced Chakra into her fan and heaved it above her head as if it were a sword.

The man made a last attempt to save himself by using a Justsu from the scroll. He did hand seals while he was reading the scroll

The girl, who is called Temari, watched. He was going to die soon, so she thought she'd be nice and let him think he stood a chance.

She heard him say 'horse' aloud but she saw him make the sign of the cow. He had preformed the Jutsu incorrectly.

Temari readied herself and ran at him, she was fast for a Genin .

(A/N: A Genin is a Ninja rank. The seals are hand sings that one performs to control the right amount of 'Chakra' or energy needed for an attack. Shuriken is the correct name for a 'ninja star'. A Justu, ex: Genjutsu Illusions and such, Ninjutsu Self-explanatory, stealth and stuff. And Taijutsu Physical attacks and such. A Justu is an attack that belongs I one of those three groups. If you want to know more check out the Naruto Anime/Manga. I suggest that you go to to find out more also.)

With one sweeping motion he would feel the 'wind scar' cut through his flesh thus ending his life.

As Temari 's fan came crashing down, something rumbled behind the man. The ground opened up and spat out a small girl. Temari took this opportunity to kill the man while he was distracted.

Sheila shrieked in horror as the two halves of the man's body fell apart. She scurried away from the lifeless heap. She had her back against a tree right now and small tears were forming behind her eyes.

Temari picked up the scroll and handed it to Kankuro, who had recently landed. And just a yard away from her stood Gaara.

Kankuro looked like a middle child, he was dressed in all black wore a desert style head dress with a piece of metal, that all three of the siblings seemed to wear, on it that bore a shape similar to an hour glass. And he had red face paint and a playful expression on his face. He had a large object that looked like a body wrapped In badges strapped to his back, the tuff of black hair sticking out of it would make anyone cringe.

Gaara seemed to be the youngest of the three at least 13 or 14. He had short and messy dark red hair and wore mostly dark brown and black. He had big black circles around his eyes that would give you the impression that he's never slept a wink during his entire life. He also a scar on the right side of his forehead that said 'Love' in Kanji

He had green eyes and he also had something strapped to his back. It was a very large and cracked gourd that gave off an Erie, evil feeling. On the strap that held this gourd on his back there was a piece of metal identical to the ones his siblings wore with the 'hour glass' carved into it.

(Kanji is the 'pretty' way of writing. Sort of like cursive except a lot older and every character has an important meaning to it.)

'Good they're all here.' She thought, she then turned her attention to the witness. Temari walked towards the girl gingerly, She leaned in close to her.

"What did you see?" Temari asked, her voice was kind of deep which made her sound older.

"What?" Sheila said, the girl that stood before her reeked of blood and looked like she wouldn't mind killing someone else today.

"What did you see?" Temari repeated, this time she moved her fan so it stood next to her.

Sheila was staring behind this demoness now, her lighter was on the ground near the boy With the red face paint… his head dress looked like it had cat ears on it…. Were they cat ears?

Temari spoke without taking her eyes off of her victim. "Kankuro bring the lighter to me."

"What, I'm not doing anything just because you told me to!"

"Now please, Kankuro." Temari said sternly as if she were his mother.

Kankuro looked over at Gaara who didn't seem to be taking his side.

"Fine, here." He said tossing the lighter to his older sister. He decided that he should join the interrogation too.

"My lighter!" Sheila shrieked. Temari held it above Sheila's head and held her against the tree with her foot lightly.

"Did you see anything?" Kankuro asked.

"You, you're the one who touched my lighter!!" Sheila yelled, she had forgotten that they could kill people with FANS and Mummies.

Her eyes flickered orange, she wanted to intimidate them with her mutant ability's. But little did she know that they've seen worse, hell Gaara used to KILL people for FUN.

"Why don't you just kill her." Kankuro said.

"Because she may have PARENTS, who will LOOK for her MANGLED BODY." Temari said.

Sheila gulped and, with her free hand, lit lighter that was in her pocket.

Flames leapt from her hands and Temari gingerly stepped back and allowed Gaara to replace her.

The flames leapt up but each time one got so much as afoot away from Gaara sand came up and blocked it.

"Ahh! Why don't you BURN!?" Sheila yelled. A small wall of sand snuffed the fire and crushed her lighter.

"Why aren't you answering Temari?" He asked in a strange calm kind of voice.

"Do you wan to apologize for DESTROYING my lighter?" Sheila said.

"No, Now be quiet or you may not live."

"I don't believe BOYS WHO WEAR MAKE UP!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Answer the damned question please."

"What question?" Sheila asked.

"That's it." Temari said.

"She's too STUPID to live!" She twirled her fan and charged at Sheila, she cut down the tree that she was sitting under.

Now there's a stump. And Sheila looked a little frightened. There were three weird Asian people circled around her.

She fainted. Just as they're 'teacher' came striding in. "What's that?" He asked pointing at Sheila.

"A moron pyromaniac." Kankuro said.

Well, lets take her to a doctor. She's too young to kill." He said.

-------------------

Next chapter: Sheila comes to Konoha, we Meet Tsunade!


	2. Konoha, the fallen leaves village

Disclaimer: See chapter one (got that from Ukyoumon, who helped write this!)

Thank you for all those wonderful reviews, the story gets better. Don't worry!

Chapter two: Meeting Anko.

--------

"Kankuro, carry her. We'll take her to Konohagakure since it's closer than our village."

Kankuro did as he was told.

"What if she tells someone about our mission?"

"We'll tell them to give her a memory modification." He said.

"Oh and, Temari clean up that mess before someone sees it."

"Yes Sensei."

-------------

Sheila awoke to a masked woman leaning over her. Sheila was lying in a bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so…."

"Where are you from?" the woman asked.

"Bayville, New York Where am I?"

"You are in the Fire country, in the hidden leaf village." The woman said.

"Now, tell me who your family is. A teacher was kind enough to escort you here. But to get you home we'll need you to answer a few questions. And we'll need to know who brought you here."

"Ok." Sheila said.

"Who are your parents and do they posses any special abilities?" The ANBU asked.

"Well, my mother can hex most everything. And my father can manipulate flames. I can too, And at some extent I can somewhat control small metal objects."

"I see, then it's in your blood right?"

"Right."

"Did you bleed at all before the Sand ninja's found you?"

"Yes… but... I think it was just a cut." Sheila said. She couldn't remember what happened. She remembered a woman with a fan though. But that didn't help.

"Let me see." Said the ANBU. She showed them her cut.

"What are your parents names and what ranks are they?"

"John and Wanda Allderyce… And what are ranks…?"

The ANBU sighed, "Are they Chuunin? Gennin, Jounin or ANBU?"

Sheila bit her lip. What the hell was a Nin or Jounin or Chuunin or whatever?

"What are those?" She asked.

"Ninjas. Are your parents Ninjas. What rank of NINJA are your parents."

"Oh! So NIN means Ninja! Gotcha, Now what does chuu mean?"

"… Just answer the damn QUESTION." The ANBU woman seethed.

A doctor nearby looked uneasy, she didn't want to be in the same room as an angry ANBU.

"Nope! But that's a HILARIOUS thought. Them running around, throwing Chinese stars and, and wearing all black and going all Woo ha aii ya! And then they'll be all clinging up on the wall and…."

Sheila stared at the two people in the room. They were not amused. Sheila put two and two together, a lot of people here were Ninjas.

But just to make sure…

"Are a lot of people here Ninjas?"

"Yes. A lot of people are here Ninjas."

"Oops…well moy parents are not Ninjas…"

"I see, do YOU know any Justus Sheila?"

"No…"

"Well, lets take you to the Hokage, you don't have any injuries do you?"

"No…"

"Then lets go."

--------------------

The ANBU led Sheila to a large building, which was guarded by many Ninjas.

She followed the woman with the cat mask until they reached a double door. The woman knocked twice on the door.

"Come in." A mature voice said.

"This girl was found alone in the woods. She's not from any known Shinobi country it seems." The masked woman said.

The other person was sitting at a desk and was a woman. She wore a green and white shirt and dark blue pants.

The first thing Sheila noticed were her bright brown eyes, that purple diamond shaped dot on her head and, well Sheila wasn't a pervert but she was sure no one could miss the woman's incredibly large chest.

"You are Sheila right? I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of this village. It's nice to meet you." The woman said before downing a small cup of hot Sake.

"Ditto,"

' What's a Hokage?' Sheila thought.

"A Hokage is the champion of the village, the strongest shinobi, the leader, many people have there own descriptions of what a Hokage is."

Sheila looked surprised.

"Are you a telepath?" Sheila asked.

"No."

"Then how did you-"

"Read your mind?"

"… Yes and you shouldn't interrupt people it's _rude_."

"I am very old and over the years I have learned many Justus And it is certainly not your place to tell me what's rude or not. When I was your age it was a great offense to talk back to your elders without being spoken to."

"… If you're so old how come you look like you're in your 20's do you have a healing factor?"

"In a way, yes." Tsunade said calmly.

"Do you have Adamantium claws that come out of your fists?" Sheila asked excitedly.

"No." Tsunade said flatly.

Sheila frowned. "Oh… Ok." She said sounding somewhat disappointed.

"That's enough questions, you'll be staying with one of our most trusted citizens. He was an ANBU at one time if that makes you feel safe."

Sheila nodded, "What's an ANBU?"

Tsunade motioned to the masked woman that was standing behind Sheila.

"She is an ANBU." Tsunade said.

"Do they all wear masks?" Sheila asked.

"Yes, now Kakashi is here to escort you to his home." Tsunade said.

"Who?"

Sheila turned around to see a masked man standing behind her. But it wasn't a mask like the 'ANBU' wore. It only covered his mouth and nose.

And he had some head band thing pulled over his right eye, a head band with a little plate of metal on it like the sand ninjas except instead of the hour glass it looked like a badly drawn leaf or maybe even a snail. In fact she's seen a lot of people wearing those headbands.

Maybe they're mandatory.

"They are leafs not snails. They are forehead protectors thought many people do not wear them on their foreheads. They show which country you are from, like an ID." Tsunade said, sounding almost cheerful. Maybe it was the sake.

"Hello, ready?" The man asked in a bored tone.

Sheila nodded. She was staring at his white hair.

Later --- 

When he opened the door to his house they were cheerfully greeted by a woman in some sort of fish net/mesh (it's a mix of both…) T-shirt. And a semi short skirt.

She had dark hair, a weird necklace, a forehead protector, and she had some sort of half shirt on under her mesh t Shirt. She also had the same mesh like martial as shorts that stopped six inches above her knee.

"Kakashi samma, what did the Hokage want?" She asked leaning casually on the doorframe.

'Maybe they're seeing each other…'

Sheila looked up at the both of them, "Are you two seeing each other?" She asked waving her finger around.

"No, I'm just here because I'm supposed to collect his liver and socks before I seduce him and steal his ANBU records while he's asleep." The woman said sarcastically.

Too bad that Sheila cannot identify sarcasm. Her eyes widened and she put her hands up. "EWW at least do that when there's no one else around! That's gross!"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "…. Well Anko, I think I should introduce you to Sheila, She-"

"OH MY GAWD SHE DOESN'T LIVE HERE DOES SHE?!!! SHE'S GONNA TAKE MY LIVER!!!!!"

Kakashi held onto her Vest while she tried to run away.

"Anko will not take anyone's liver, unless- never mind." Kakashi reassured her.

"Unless WHAT!?"

"Anko, this is Sheila she'll be staying with us." Kakashi said.

"Sheila, this is Mitarashi Anko, and yes she does always dress like that…"

"She really DOES live here. Oh GREAT. At least, I'll have moy bay bees…" Sheila began to stroke a pair of bic lighters.

-------------------

Next chapter: Meet team Seven!! And review!


	3. Shuriken training

Chapter three: Shuriken training

----------------

"Anyway, Sheila is here until we can find her parents."

Anko glared, "And how long is that?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I dunno, but you should try to be more censored while she's here."

Anko grinned. "Damn no more kidney harvesting." She said.

(The things they say to freak out little children...I feel sorry for Sheila.)

Sheila cringed. 'Oh Ewww....' She lit her lighter and began to mess around with the fire.

Anko took the lighter from her. "I don't think you should do that Indoors."

Sheila made a fire halo around Anko's head.

"I don't think you should show your nipples like a --" luckily for her Kakashi pulled her away from Anko, who made a hole in the wall where Sheila's head was.

" Blimey," she said, hiding behind Kakashi.

"I'll be leaving now Kakashi." Anko said coldly. "I am going to have a talk with Tsunade-samma."

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Ok..."

Anko put a large baggy trench coat on and slammed the door behind her. (She's angered easily.)

Kakashi looked at Sheila. "... I think you should come with me to train my students, in case Anko comes back while I'm gone."

Sheila nodded firmly. "Sure, what do you teach? English, French, algebra. OOOH French you know 2 of my friends SPEAK French?!" She said in a bouncy tone.

"I teach people to be Ninja's." He said.

Sheila grinned, "Oh. Is that what Anko does too or is she a h-"

"She is also a teacher." Kakashi said firmly.

Sheila put her hands up, "Ok, ok. I just thought that since she doesn't wear a bra or anything that-"

"She was raised around people who didn't mind her chest being exposed, she's making an effort by wearing a shirt." Kakashi said as they left the house.

"Ok....." Sheila said, wondering if those people were her sisters, a pack of gay guys or a bunch of perverts.

"Why is she living with you?"

"The Hokage sent her to be here so I could watch over her, she was very ill because of the Jyuunin scar she received when she was your age."

"She had it removed a long time ago by the 3rd, but when the person who gave the Jyuunin returned so the did the scar."

Sheila frowned, her perky mood was dampened already. "Ok..." She cast a sad look down the street.

'Jyuunin....It sounds horrible...I wonder...'

Kakashi was quiet the rest of the way.

----------

Naruto, an energetic and persuasive blue

"Where the hell is our TEACHER?!" Naruto screamed. "Why the hell are you asking ME Dobe!?" Sakura yelled back at him.

Sasuke bonked Naruto on the head with his fist, "Shut up," he said.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked to herself.

"Good morning everyone, this is Heidi, she's here because she is at danger if she stays alone-."

"Moy name is Sheila!" Sheila said defensively.

"I was not done talking don't be so rude and go stand next to everyone else."

Sheila did as she was told and stood next to team seven.

"Sheila will be training with us today." Kakashi said. "Since she is inexperienced we, or I should say you guys, will be doing Shuriken training."

Naruto glared and pointed a finger at Kakashi, "You mean we'll be attacking TREE'S all day because of her?!"

"Yes."

"Wow that's a step back..." Sakura whispered to Sasuke.

"No shit." He replied.

"Maiming trees is bad for the habitat of the animals who LIVE in those trees. They'll have to find new ones! And don't cuss, It's a filthy habit."

Sakura turned around and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure the SQUIRRELS won't suffer any emotional trauma fr-"

"What makes you say that ?! Animals have feelings too you know!"

Sakura looked over at the 'trees'. "Yes, but those are not exactly trees." She said gesturing to a set of four thick tree trunks.

Sheila's eyes widened. "Oh my god! You cut down the trees!" She began to tear up.

"One of them caught fire, now they're Shuriken stumps." Sakura said.

"Well, if YOU GUYS would put out your darn CAMP FIRES, then it NEVER would have happened!" Sheila nodded in agreement with herself.

"What the hell..." Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto muttered in union.

"What did I say about swearing?!" Sheila said she was now a few inches away from team seven.

"I'll leave now. Don't kill her." Kakashi said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sheila was still glaring at the three of them.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto let's get started." Sakura said as the three of them made they're way... six feet to the tree stumps...

Sheila raised her hand timidly.

"uh... What is a Shuriken?" She asked.

Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground and Sasuke looked beside himself.

"Like, Oh my GAWDS you ARE inexperienced!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sheila frowned, "Well Duh, captain obvious."

Naruto shook his head and went to go practice Shuriken.

Sakura pulled out a Shuriken and held it close to Sheila's face.

"THIS is a Sh-"

"Oh moy GOD YOUR GONNA TAKE MOY LIVER!!! JUST LIKE THE CHICK WITH PURPLE HAIR!!!"

Sheila made an attempt to run but Sakura caught the back of her Vest.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her.

"Do you need to borrow some Shuriken for practice?" Sakura said trying not to let her eyebrow twitch madly.

"Sure, can you show me how to use them!?" Sheila asked.

Sakura nodded. "Ok... Well... you hold them like this, and you throw them like this. You can throw it like a Frisbee if you want but that's wrong."

'Bob....' Sheila thought determinedly. Bob was her dog from back home. Whenever she was in trouble, Bob would help her.

"Can you help me with this?" She asked aloud.

"No." Came two male voices.

"I was talking to bob, not you. Stay out of OUR conversation!!" Sheila said.

Sakura tapped her on the shoulder. "You shouldn't talk to yourself around other people. It makes you look like a nut case."

Sakura went over to Sasuke to see what he was talking to Naruto about, turns out he was just saying that Naruto needed to act more mature.

Sheila blinked.

"Whadaya mean nut case! Huh? Just because my PARENTS have histories of mental illnesses, and I had fallen on my head many a time does NOT make me a nutcase!"

All Sheila got from them was 'Keh... Tsunade-Ba-chan would be offended.'

"What about my bikini?" Sheila said.

(A/N: Tsunade Ba-chan is what Naruto calls Tsunade, it kinda means grandma Tsunade. Isn't that cute? Review )


	4. chapter four

Chapter four: Dear god, The X men meet the Hyuuga clan.

I'm so SORRY for not thanking you for your reviews! I am slime! SLIIIIIMMEEE!

- 30 minutes later-

Sakura hummed the tune to Harmonia as she took her Shuriken out of the stump, went back to her spot, and threw them again.

By the time Sheila was done ranting team seven had finished maiming the poor stumps with Shuriken.

They all turned to Sheila who was going to throw her first one. She was taking quite a while. 'I will not look stupid in front of them.' She thought. She threw the star (As a person would throw a ball or a can….)

'Oh my….'

"…"

" 00……"

Sheila ducked as the Shuriken bounced off of the ground (because it was a Shuriken Sakura had used many times before so it was rather dull.)

It hit her in the shoulder and fell to the ground. "Where is it! Oh my god I ALWAYS loose things that I borrow!"

Sakura came over and picked it up. "You can keep it, how long have you been training like this?" Sakura asked trying not to sound sympathetic towards Sheila.

".. This is my first time." Sheila said.

"Let me help you." Sakura said.

(A/N: Harmonia is a theme song from Naruto, which features Sakura and another character, Ino dancing and lip singing around pictures of the other characters/)

an hour later-

Sakura was sitting on the ground next to Sasuke and Naruto was sprawled out under a tree. And Sheila was still catching her breath.

"Why are you so burnt out Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I was tree climbing while you were showing Sheila how to throw."

"Oh." Sakura looked around. It was safe to say that everyone was bored.

"Oi, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Yes?"

"How long is she going to train with us?"

"I don't know."

-

(Mean while in bayville.)

"Where the hell is my BABY?" Wanda screamed.

"WHAT IF MOY BAYBEE'S DEAD!" John said.

"Don't worry… We'll find her." Scott said. He turned to Logan. "I'd better get forge." Scott said as he dashed away.

Remy was at the top of the stairs. " Chere, Remy hear a fille gone missin?" He asked.

"Well, yes swamp rat, Wanda's girl is missing." Rogue said.

Scott returned with forge and storm. "We believe Sheila was pulled into an alternate dimension." Forge began to explain.

"Then HOW do we get her out?" Everyone asked.

Forge put on a really sarcastic face. He grinned and raised his eyebrows. "First," he said, gesturing as much as he could. "We build a cute little machine! K," He was saying this perkily.

"Then, we use the cute machine to go to the **alternate dimension**. Then we go and find Sheila, Then we come home and bake cookies! Groovy!"

He stuck his thumbs up and posed.

Scott sighed. "We're sorry for yelling at you forge."

"You're forgiven." Forge said. "Ok jive turkeys let's do this, It will take a day to make this machine, I'll need a microwave, an egg beater and a DVD player, got it? I'll be in the living room."

Everyone went to get the items necessary for this delicate operation. "Oh, I need a peacock too!"

-Later-

"Here's your DVD player forge." Kitty said

"Great, now stand back." He said. Scott and kitty stood back and forge threw the expensive appliance on the floor.

"Now, blood of peacock! Thank you Remy."

"Now, only five people can come with me." Forge said. "I found out where she is. It's in a place called the fire country. In a village called the leaf."

"Where is that?" Logan asked.

"I don't really know, but the majority of people around her seem to give off strange energy… Not like anything I've ever seen."

-

Sheila had just purchased Naruto's 5th bowel of Ramen. As she slurped down a bowel of Miso Ramen.

"Na- Naruto Kun…? Can I speak with you?" A girl with no pupils asked. Sheila almost choked on her food thinking it was tad.

"Sure Hinata!" Naruto got up and greeted the purple haired girl warmly.

'Finally." Was the first thought in Sheila's mind. Sheila finished up her Ramen and left quietly.

She decided to go home when she heard a familiar voice scream "Ino pig get your god damn HOOVES OFF of Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura was yelling at a blonde girl who had her arm entwined with Sasuke's.

Sasuke pushed Ino off of him and walked away. Ino then received the stink eye from Sakura.

"Poor Sasuke…." Was the next thought that came to Sheila's head.

-Later that evening. -

Kakashi told Sheila that she could either bunk with Anko or sleep in his room while he slept on the couch. Sheila insisted on the couch.

"I INSIST on the couch (A/N: See! Told ya.) If I sleep in someone else's room I have this feeling that someone will kill me."

"Alright then." Kakashi said. He scratched the back of his head and went to his room.

Anko came in the house a moment later. "Where's Kakashi Samma?"

Sheila pointed to the stairs. "Ok." Anko took off her coat and went upstairs to her room.

Sheila stared at the weird tattoo near the back of Anko's neck. "What's that supposed to be? Tadpoles swimming in a circle?"

Anko turned around and crossed her arms. "No. Good night."

Anko went up the stairs, but it was hard to hear her because she was being stealthy as it came naturally to Ninjas.

"Ok…" Sheila turned around tried to go to go sleep.

'That must be the Jyuunin…'

'And why is this place called a village when it looks more like a crowded city?'

-

Forge, Wanda, John, Remy, Logan and Rogue were all assembled around the device.

"Ok, when I push the start button we will be transported to the village, but not her exact location. We have.. Well, I have a remote so we can take as long as we want. But when we return, no matter how long it's been. This burrito will be done cooking."

"You're a genius Forge!" Kitty said from the other side of the room.

Forge pushed start and everyone braced himself or herself.

-

A young, pupil-less girl named Hanabi was sitting on her knees in her room. She was staring intently at the wall, She put her hands together to perform a hand sign "Byakugan!"

The veins around her eyes stretched and swelled up. She was staring through the wall and out of the back of her head. It was her clan's specialty.

She had long black hair and wore a robe style dress with mesh-net armbands.

She saw a dark hole form behind her and spit out a strange group of people. She stared at her visitors through the back of her head.

"Forge you idiot, what are we-" Wanda looked at Hanabi. Everyone was very quiet. 'Thank god she didn't hear us… She must be meditating…' Rogue thought.

John leaned in close next to Rogue and whispered.

"Why is everyone so quie-" Wanda put her hand over John's mouth and pointed at Hanabi.

"Stop pointing at me." Came a crisp voice.

Logan stood up and smiled at Hanabi. "Excuse me, darlin' but do you know where we are? If you don't that will be just fine and-"

Hanabi stood up with her back still to them. "I would prefer it if you did not call me that, sir. And you did not tell me why you are here or where you came from, you could be assassins and for that I will have you skinned and eaten alive before you can blink."

"We promise we won't hurt you." Logan said.

Hanabi did not say anything. "Just kidding," She said as she turned around.

"But she seems weird." Forge whispered to John. "She's one of those people with the strange energy. She could be a mutant…" He warned.

Hanabi turned around and walked towards them.

"I will ask you again, who are you and what is your business with the Hyuuga clan?"

Forge stepped forward and smiled. "I'm so sorry we came her by mistake. I'm forge." He stuck out his hand.

Logan looked nervous. Hanabi was looking through each of them. She smiled. "You have very low Chakra. If you're planning on fighting me, I predict that you will lose easily."

"Were not here to fight." Rogue said.

"Then why ARE you here?" Hanabi asked coldly.

"We're looking for Sheila Allderyce. Her parents are over there. Ah'm Rogue, that's Logan, Remy And you know who forge is."

"There is no Sheila here. Unless she is one of our maids."

"Alright, but before we go looking could you tell us where we are?"

"You are in the Hyuuga clan's district of the Hidden Leaf village." Hanabi said.

"There are districts of dis village?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Hanabi was still staring at them. Wanda shifted a little. She had a bad feeling about this place and Hanabi.

"I am Hyuuga Hanabi. I will take you to my father. He may help. And don't do anything stupid, I have eyes on the back of my head." She smirked.

-

Hanabi entered a large room and got on her knees and bowed upon entering.

"Father, I found these people in my room. They told me that they are looking for someone."

Hiashi raised his eyebrows. "And why did you decide to search in my daughters room?"

Hanabi came and sat on her knees in the middle of the floor. Forge walked past her. "Well Sir that's a FUNNY story. You see we just know that Sheila is in this here leaf village thingy with you jive turkeys-"

Forge continued to ramble as the rest of the X men went to stand next to him. Remy felt a sharp

Pain in his shin.

He looked down and realized that he was standing on the little girl's hand and she had stuck her palm on his leg and he felt his muscle spazzing in his legs.

Remy looked around and gritted his teeth. 'Owwww!' He noticed that everyone else in the room had no pupils… and they're eyes were all white like hanabi's.

He also noticed a shorthaired girl sitting by the wall calmly, almost satanically if she had been frowning, instead she wore a content look which was also frightening at some point. '….'

"Remy!" Rogue hissed. "You stepped on her!"

"Now, now chere. Remy didn't step on the petite on purpose." He said while trying to wrap his arm around Rogues waist. Which resulted in his other foot hurting.

"And it was a COMPLETE accident that we ended up in her room. " Forge finished.

Hiashi was quiet for a minute.

-

Next chapter the X men's fate is determined!


	5. chapter five

Chapter five: The search begins.

-

"Hanabi. Stand." Hiashi said.

"Did they do anything? Ddi they look at any scrolls? Did they HURT you?"

"No." Hanabi said.

"Very well then, Forge. Take your friends and leave. We do not know where the girl is. I suggest that you go and see the Hokage samma."

Forge smiled. "Groovy!"

The X men left the Hyuuga area and ventured into Konoha.

-

It was dark outside and not many people were awake. "Forge, do you know what a Hokage is?"

Logan cleared his throat. "You should ask someone where to find Hokage."

"Alright the who's going to ask then?" John asked. Wanda tapped her foot. "How about Logan?"

Logan pretended that he did not hear that.

"Remy?"

"No."

Rogue sighed. "Fine then ah'll go by myself!"

"Aw now chere you shouldn't be out all alone. I'll go with you!"

"Then we're splitting up." Said Logan.

"We'll meet back here in two hours."

"Right."

So Logan went with forge, Wanda went with John and Rogue and Remy went.

-

"I wonder what a Hokage is." Forge said.

"I know what one is."

Logan and Forge wheeled around to face a spiky haired brunette with red stripes on his face. A white puppy was sitting on his shoulder.

The boy had pointy ears and small pupils. And with his heavy coat he generally reminded all of them of a cuddly badger.

"You live around here kid?"

The boy nodded. "I'm Kiba. Hey, hey, are you tourists?" He asked, the dog went and hid in Kiba's coat.

"No, were looking for someone. Her name is Sheila have you seen her?" Forge asked.

Kiba patted Akamaru on the head. "What does she look like?"

"She's got dyed red hair, wears a red vest and orange clothes. And she's got freckles and a lighter." Logan said.

Kiba rubbed his chin. "Well, some people found a girl and brought her to the Hokage-Samma. I think she's staying with a teacher. Maybe."

"And you know what a Hokage is?" Logan asked.

Kiba laughed. "Uahaha, of course I do! I'll take you to her office of you'd like." He said.

"Thank you." Forge said.

"Are you relatives?" Kiba asked as they walked.

"In a way, yes."

"Ah, well. If that girl is your daughter or niece then you'll have to see Hokage samma about it."

Kiba stopped and knocked on a door to a large building.

A person wearing a bird mask answered.

"Hello Mr. ANBU person. These people want to see the Hokage, they say that the missing girl is related to them." Kiba said.

"Ok then. You two come this way. Kiba-kun you may go home it's late."

Kiba waved goodbye to the X men and went home with Akamaru.

-

"Follow me." Said the ANBU.

Forge and Logan walked down a long and dimly lit hallway. It looked much like the interior of an office building.

The ANBU stopped and knocked on a large door with a sign on it.

The door opened to a large office. A woman who looked to be in her late 20's sat behind a desk with a poker face.

"You're here because of Sheila right?" She asked, clicking her dark green nails on her desk as she spoke.

"Um, yes." Forge said staring at the window behind her (to avoid staring at her chest or tattoo on her head)

"She's asleep right now, she's staying with a very trusted citizen of the leaf." Tsunade looked at Logan.

"I hope that's alright with you, you may go see her now if you'd like. But I can assure you she is in good hands."

"We'd like an address please."

Tsunade smiled. "That's perfectly fine, oh and I apologize for any rude behavior the Hyuuga clan may have inflicted upon you. Here is Kakashi's address. Watch out for Anko, and I believe he has dogs too."

"Shizune, please give these men Kakashi-kun's address." Tsunade said. A shorthaired girl in a dress that tied like a robe handed Logan a sheet of paper and disappeared again.

Logan was staring at the papers. "Kakashi is a he?"

"Yes." Tsunade said folding her arms.

"A HE, As in a MAN? A SINGLE man?" Forge asked.

****

THWACK

Tsunade had squashed a fly with a folder.

"Kakashi is a very respected teacher. I assure you that the girl is in more danger in her own home."

"Well, thank you very much ma'am." Logan said before leaving.

-

Mean while, Rogue and Remy had somehow found they're way into the woods. They'd better watch out for those ten foot tigers oh and killer ninjas.

"Great, just great. Swamp rat. Congratulations on getting us lost." She said with a sarcastic clap.

"Well chere, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"There are plenty of things we can do while were here!"

****

THWACK

That thwack, dear readers is now Remy's injured arm.

"Chere, Remmy was thinking about a gam of cards. What thoughts were in YOUR head, chere?" Remy asked with a smirk.

Rogue scoffed.

****

THWACK

"Oww, Chere, I guess you'll have to kiss it and make it all better."

****

THWACK

-

Review!


	6. chapter six

Chapter six: John gets on Sasuke's bad side.

-

Anko rolled over, **thud**

She had fallen out of her bed again. She looked around. "…." The shadows reminded her too much of the past. She shuddered.

"I should go check on them…." She got up and rubbed the back of her neck.

She came down the stairs. Sheila was curled up on the couch.

Anko spotted her coat under Sheila's head.

"Hey, you. I need that back…"

"I'm not in the mood to practice my powers this morning…" Sheila said before she rolled over.

Anko sighed and went up the stairs; the sound of her mesh shirt swishing each time she moved was the only sound in the house other than Sheila's deep breathing.

She stopped and wrung her hands a little bit.

She sighed and slid open Kakashi's door. He was sleeping,

"Your room is really easy to break into. Aren't you supposed to be an Elite ninja?" She asked hoping he was awake.

She walked over and smacked his shoulder. "Kakashi samma, I have a bad feeling."

She yanked on his covers. "Wake up please!"

"Oh, good morning Anko… what are you doing in here?"

"Something's wrong." Anko said.

"If it's about the shadows in your room go get a night light and leave me alone." He said before he rolled over, "where's the blanket?"

"I have it."

"Give it." He stuck is hand out.

"Hell no."

"It's too early to cuss."

"Shut up."

Anko jabbed his curse mark. "Get up!"

"No."

"Damn it to hell, Kakashi WAKE UP!"

-

"Ok, John… Honey. Next time, don't take a shortcut through the woods. EVER AGAIN."

A very large toad stood before Wanda and John.

"Aww, He's so cute!" He chimed.

"John… He's smoking pot, he wants to kill us."

"Why don't we use our mutant powers to get rid of him then?"

"Well there's no source of fire around and I COULD use mine." Wanda said.

"I have a lighter Wanda." John said.

"Oh." Wanda said, feeling quite stupid.

John flicked his lighter and caught the toad's robes on fire.

A large amount of smoke was snaking around on the ground. "Isn't smoke supposed to rise?" John asked.

"Yes John it is…." Wanda said charging a hex bolt in her hand.

The really big toad disappeared and in it's place stood three tired looking adolescences.

Two boys and a girl, One of the boys, who looked particularly, worn out, was a spiky haired blonde with bright blue eyes. He also had little stripes on either side of his face that looked almost like whiskers.

He wore an orange jogging suit and navy colored sandals.

The other two looked focused, the girl had short, pink, hair, and green eyes. She wore dark green pants, a knee length long-silted (on both sides) collared red and white quarter length dress, and like the other two, she wore sandals.

The other boy had dark hair that went back in a strange angle, a navy, collared, T-shirt, bandages were wrapped around his forearms and his shins and the back of his shirt had a red and white fan on it.

The blonde boy stepped forward and adjusted his headband. "Can we help you?" He asked loudly.

"Uh, yes were looking for my Daughter! She's got black hair like her mum royt here see, and she dyed it red an-"

Wanda flicked her husband's ear, hard. "John!" She hissed under her breath, she turned slowly towards the Genin.

"I apologize for my husband's RUDE behavior. Were looking for my daughter Sheila. Last name Allderyce?"

Naruto closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head. "… Uh… do you hit Sheila like that too?" He asked slowly.

Wanda's eyes lit up and her face looked impassive a tree blew up behind her a good 100 feet into the forest, the only part of it visible from her current position was the little mushroom cloud of ash. " I would very much like to make sure my daughter is not being slowly tortured to death in some twisted chamber underneath the ground. In the past this has been a concern to me, and you can understand why I'm being a bit emotional about it now..."

An innocent bird flying above also turned to ash…and sprinkled all those below with the confetti like substance.

Sakura tried to reason with the frothing woman, she'd lost her little girl after all.

"… Please don't get angry, We have seen your daughter, She's -" John cut the pink haired Kunouchi off.

"To be honest Wanda love, you DID spend some ten years in a mental asylum and I spent a good eleven, no TWELVE years as an arsonist. And I NEVER got credit for that BE-OOTY FULL fire.. Remember our honeymoon, I caught fire to the mote-"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. 'I see, they're just lunatics with no Chakra stamina then? I suppose they got here the same way Sheila did.'

After Wanda had finished her speech on how Sheila did not need to see her father setting fire to all her problems ( like when she was playing soccer with those poor girls from Rhode Island…who hadn't yet recovered) , by now the Genins had noticed that the back of their clothes looked a bit singed.

Sakura cleared her throat loudly.

"As I said before, we DO know where your daughter is and I can assure you she's in good hands, she's with our sensei Kakashi - San."

Sasuke flinched when he heard what Sakura had said. '…San… I see how it is, they're getting to her… I need to keep an eye on him.' He averted his stare when Wanda raised her eyebrow because she noticed that he was staring at the back of Sakura's head.

"Is this Sansay of yours a male or a female?" John demanded.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke winced mentally at John's attempt at foreign word pronunciation.

"John, honey. Its S E N S E I. It means teacher/master in Japanese." Wanda said whilst patting her husband's shoulder.

"Our sensei is male, he's a very respsect-" Sakura began.

"YOU LET A BLOODY **MAN** AROUND **MOY** DAUGHTER? Bloody ELL mates WHAT'S YOUR **PROBLEM!**" John screamed.

Sasuke pulled Sakura away so her ears would not be damaged and glared at John.

He did not like some freak foreigner yelling at his precious Sakura. (Seriously he said she was precious!)

"John, you do this every time someone's near her. You always suspect people of having feelings or attractions towards her. Even her friend, you thought she was a lesbian!"

"She had **SHORT** hair Wanda!" John countered.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared, "I have short hair you kno-" Sakura was again cut off by Wanda.

Wanda growled. "I had short hair when I was her age!" she was inches away from hexing her dear husband. "And when I broke out of the asylum IT DIDN'T EVEN COME TO MY EARS!"

"Will you stop bitching." Sasuke said.

"We are not bitching!" Wanda snapped. John nodded. "It's pretty obvious that we love each other."

"I'm sure it is. If you don't mind we'll be leaving. Feel free to continue expressing yourselves." Sakura said.

The three Genin started walking away when the married couple stopped them.

"Wait, you know where Sheila is?" They said in union.

"No shit you morons, had you been listening you would have already found your retarded brat." Sasuke stated, un-wavered by John's purple -ish colored face.

"What did you just say about Sheila Sidney Allderyce?" Wanda and John hissed.

-

Next chapter: Will John and Wanda kick Sasuke's ass?


	7. chapter seven

Chapter seven: Safe

" I said if you'd had paid attention you'd have already found your _retarded-_"

Wanda fainted. "Oh great, just great. Do you know how heavy she is, especially with those combat boots? Is what you do every day mate? Go around making people faint? Oh that's real nice."

' This is irritating, it's not even worth my time to kick their asses.' Naruto thought while John tried to revive his wife by flicking her in the eye.

"I know," John muttered to himself. "KIDS, don't try this at home! I'm going to revive her with a super secret method!"

"Super secret? Show me! Show me! Show me!" Naruto said whilst he bounced up and down like a four year old in a candy store.

John stuck his index finger in his mouth and then put it in Wanda's ear.

Every hair on her head stood up, she flinched and made a disgusted face. "Eww!"

Naruto blinked, "That wasn't so special." He said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked both severely grossed out and at the same time felt pity for Sheila, for she had to deal with this every day.

-

Rogue and Gambit were playing crazy eight's, Remy had suggested strip poker but that ship didn't sail, also it had earned him a red mark on his face.

"Aw, c'mon mon chere, ten year olds play dis game. Whas wrong wit poker?"

"Because, swamp rat, there's nothing t' gamble wit!" Rogue said.

"Well, we could gamble wit clothes. Like Remy suggested…"

****

THWACK

Another red hand mark on his face.

-

Kakashi had finally gotten out of bed and scratched his arm sleepily.

Anko jumped back three feet covering her nose. "What?" Kakashi asked groggily.

"You have no **shirt** on!" Anko gasped like an eleven-year-old.

Kakashi blinked. "Right… and I'm going to put a shirt **on** right now."

Anko turned around and left the room.

Kakashi came downstairs, with his shirt on, to find Sheila clinging onto a brown trench coat.

"Is this what you wanted me for?" Kakashi asked gesturing to the coat.

"No, I have a bad feeling." Anko retorted. Kakashi almost snorted. "YOU have a bad feeling? I can assure you that you are in no danger here, in the middle of Konoha in a locked building, with me here, also were both elite ninja's whom can defeat most anyone. Does that make you feel better?" Kakashi asked.

"A little." Anko stared at Sheila. "Why does she have my coat anyway." She said.

"I dunno maybe she likes the smell of it." Kakashi said.

Anko turned to look at Kakashi. "That sounds more like you, Kakashi-samma." She grinned.

Sheila sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What in the name of magma, what're you guys doin' here?"

Anko looked at Sheila. "I woke up and came downstairs. Sorry to wake you, do you need a pillow?"

Sheila shook her head, "Nah, I got this coat I found hanging up in the bathroom."

Anko tapped her fingers, "Oh, well I need to go outside for a while-" Sheila shuddered.

"What?" Anko said, Sheila grinned. "You don't have be so anxious to leave, Anko."

Anko blinked and stared at the red headed New Yorker. "I'm not anxious to leave, Sheila. Can I have my coat? Kakashi will get you a pillow."

Sheila rolled her eyes and handed Anko her coat. "Sure you aren't. Oh, and next time don't project your emotions so loudly, it gives me a headache."

Anko put her coat on and adjusted the collar. "Children shouldn't talk to their elders that way, Sheila."

Anko went to the door to put on her shoes, wrist and shin armor. (look up Anko Mitarashi on googl, I'm too lazy to describe.)

"I'm going for a walk, Kakashi. Leave the front door unlocked." Anko closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry I offended her." Sheila told Kakashi. "It's okay. She usually gets angry easily. She doesn't dislike you."

Kakashi tossed Sheila a pillow and went back to his room. Sheila fell backward into a sound sleep.

-Enter Sheila's dream-

__

It's a stormy day on the Atlantic ocean, the waves tossing and turning and crashing down upon the surface. She took a good look at the water before falling down into it. It was like having ice all around you.

She was pulled through mazes of underwater whirlpools and rocks by an invisible force before stopping at the bottom of the Ocean.

A woman wearing a black spandex uniform that bore the X men symbol on the belt, collar, and shoulders of the suit. The spandex covered her chin, ears and forehead as well. Her red hair was swirling around her shoulders.

Suddenly a steady breath began from her lifeless body. Air bubbles escaped her mouth and traveled to the surface. We zoom in on her face and her bright green eyes snap open, and her arms unfold and push herself up. Sheila was pulled away from Jean by the same force that dragged her under the water.

-

Sheila sat up breathing heavily, she was drenched in ice-cold sweat, or was it water?

The front door opened and Anko stepped inside. She took off her shoes and turned on the light.

"What's with you?" She asked looking at Sheila. "Salt water…" Sheila muttered, she was white as sheet and was shaking all over. Her large eyes were staring ahead blankly.

"Salt water…." She said again.

Anko rolled her eyes. "Ooookay. Well, I'm going to sleep so-"

"Phoenix…" Sheila said, this time looking at Anko. "What? Who the hell is Phoenix?"

"She's alive… Jean, I have to tell Scott!" Sheila grinned and jumped up only to run head long into the wall. She fell backwards, unconscious at Anko's feet.

Anko sighed. "Ok, Sheila. You were dreaming. Sheila, oh crap I have to carry her."

Anko hauled Sheila up and slung her over her shoulder. "God, you need a bath, you smell like seaweed."

The couch was quite damp, so Anko made a bed on the floor in her room.

- Morning-

Sheila woke up, the sun was shining through some curtains, it was bright. 'Curtains…. Why does it smell… steely in here?'

She rolled over and fell on the ground. She bolted up right and held out her lighter like a handgun. There were scrolls piled up in every corner, knives and other small and sharp weapons were strewn about the desk and dresser top.

Sheila shuddered and looked around, 'Where am I…?' She didn't like this place it scared her.

A Shuriken that was resting on top of the headboard began to fidget.

-

Kakashi scratched his stomach and walked downstairs to find Anko blow drying his couch.

"What the HELL are you doing Anko?" He asked the pajama clad Kunouchi.

"Sheila was up last night from a nightmare about salt water, either she wet the couch or was sweating a lot, or she spilt some miso here. It smells, like salt water that is."

"Where did Sheila sleep then?" Kakashi asked.

-

Wanda, John, Naruto and a disgruntled pair of Genin approached an area close to Kakashi's neighborhood.

They heard a blood curdling scream pierced the air. Wanda's head jerked upward as she felt rage and power surging through her veins.

-

What happened to Sheila? Will Wanda get there in time? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
